Please take care of him
by U-Haruka
Summary: After watching "The Last: Naruto, The Movie" I just felt like writing something angsty so, what if Sasuke decided to meet Hinata after his departure? What would he tell her? Would he tell her about Naruto? What would be her reaction? Sasunaru/Narusasu
1. Please take care of him

Please take care of him

After his simple yet meaningful good-bye with Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke walked towards the house of someone he never thought he would talk to. He had his forehead protector inside his pocket and he was caressing it with his thumb, as if the scratch would bring back those 'happy' memories with Naruto. He couldn't lie to himself anymore, he actually had liked been chased after by Naruto. The blonde had almost forcefully made his way into his heart and now there was no way Sasuke could destroy that warmth. He sighed as he finally arrived to his destination.

The Uchiha knocked twice, his heart clenching when he heard light steps approaching the door. He pocketed his hand and stared at the door as it was being opened.

"Y-Yes?" a feminine voice asked. The Uchiha just looked at the girl from head to toe, so she was the one…

"Hinata, I know we've never talked before and you probably don't know much about me and think I'm some kind of jerk for doing what I did…" He said emotionlessly "But I need you to do me a favor"

"Eh?" The girl didn't know what to say, she was still processing that Uchiha Sasuke was in front of her, saying those things to her. A favor? "No, that's not true… I mean, I don't… I don't think of you that way…" She stuttered and by seeing Sasuke's stoic face, she understood he really didn't care about that "Sorry… etto, what… what kind of favor?"

Sasuke's face turned into a more relaxed one, his eyes were full of nostalgia, Hinata could notice the sadness and suffering in his dark eyes. She wondered what was wrong, she didn't know Sasuke very much, she actually only knew about him because of Sakura and Naruto but there was no doubt; those eyes were filled with sorrow. It was clear that Sasuke was devastated. But still, there was something in those black eyes that made his face glow and his heart beat fast…

"Please…" his voice almost cracked which made Hinata worry "Please take care of Naruto"

So that was it. That was the reason why Sasuke's face glowered and why his heart beat fast…

Dead silence filled the atmosphere. Hinata's eyes were focused on the Uchiha's, it was clear what Sasuke's words meant. She didn't need further explanation; she understood the Uchiha's intention and how pure and selfless they were. Hinata took a deep breath and looked at him, her face determined, she didn't feel pity for him, she didn't dare.

"Are… Are you sure?"

"Don't make me repeat myself" Sasuke whispered. If she kept insisting, he would break down. He wasn't sure if his self-control could hold on any longer "Just… will you do it? Will you take care of that dobe?"

Hinata's pearl-like eyes locked with Sasuke's pitch-black ones. She was overwhelmed and didn't know how to react but she knew what she had to do. She felt the tension between Sasuke and her, how he wished to be in her place… Well, not exactly in her place, how he wished for her not to interfere but knew there was no other possible way. His love and adoration for Naruto could never be returned, for the well-being of each of them.

The Hyuuga simply nodded. Was it relief that took over Sasuke's stoic expression? He nodded a good-bye and dismissed saying two last words "Thank you"

When he heard the door closing behind him, he ran away… Never looking back, trying to leave all those memories with Naruto behind, trying to maybe, start over; but he knew those ghosts would haunt him forever. How could he forget the love and caring Naruto gave him? How could he forget his frantic efforts to bring him back to Konoha? How could he forget those blue eyes twinkling with a fervent love for him? Those deep blue eyes full of forgiveness and will to start over again, but not in the same way Sasuke wished, right? Their kind of love, the way they felt for each other was different, right? After all, Naruto had always said that he was his "friend"… So Sasuke will have to forget his undeniable, ever-lasting love for the blonde one, and for the sake of success, he won't step into Konoha for a really long time, or at least the time it takes him to get over his feelings. He hoped for that time to come, he really did, Sasuke wasn't sure if his heart would be able to take it if the time never came to look at Naruto without breaking down, to feel his touch without feeling the world under him shake, to talk to him… Without his heart beating a mile a second.

* * *

Few years passed. Sasuke was now standing on top of Minato's monument head in the Hokage's hill. He was staring down at the celebration, the ceremony had already ended and everyone was dancing and congratulating the couple. Hinata looked up and her eyes were fixed on Sasuke's. She smiled at him and slightly bowed her head as a sign of respect. He nodded and then felt a soft hand caressing his. He intertwined his fingers with hers and then heard her tranquil voice.

"Should we go, Sasuke?" He turned to look at her and his lips formed a smirk on his face. He caressed her cheek with his free hand and approached to peck kiss her tender lips. She sweetly broke the kiss and looked at him; Sasuke had started caressing his forehead protector. She smiled at the Uchiha and the latter turned around as she did the same. She had saved him and helped him to, somehow, get over Naruto. They began walking and he whispered in her ear in that tone of voice only the Uchihas could muster.

"Let's go back travelling, Karin"


	2. Please come back

Please come back

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha in a care-free way. Whistling, he crossed his arms behind his head and tried not to think much about his farewell with Sasuke. His heart felt thick and heavy whenever he thought about him leaving… again. _What does that guy have with leaving this village?_ _After all those years… Have my efforts of keeping him close been pointless?_ Naruto shakes his head _no_ _I told myself I wouldn't think about-_

 _Sasuke?_

Was he Sasuke? He had just seen someone with black hair wearing the same clothes as his best friend. Naruto raised an eyebrow and decided to follow the guy just to find out it was indeed the last Uchiha. The blond, filled with curiosity, followed his friend. The path seemed familiar and he soon discovered Sasuke was walking to Hinata's house. A stab of jealousy made him clench his fists, wasn't he supposed to be the last person to talk to Sasuke before his leaving? What was he doing there? _A love confession maybe?_ Naruto thought because of his desperation.

"Please take care of him"

 _Take care of him? Who's him?_ Hiding, the future Hokage kept eavesdropping. He sighed when he heard Hinata's quavering, some things never change, do they? However, his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he reckoned who they were talking about.

"Of the dobe"

Of Naruto? Why would Sasuke ask something like that of Hinata? After listening to their conversation, he finally knew the answer to that question, though it was just a theory.

Sasuke loved him.

Didn't he? He was in love with him but for some reason, the uchiha had decided to leave him once again. He hadn't asked about Naruto's opinion, he hadn't even told him how he felt towards the Uzumaki. He just selfishly took his decision and acted on his own accord. Why? Why is he doing that again? Is the same story over and over and over again. He left the village long ago and now that Naruto had finally managed to get him back, he's leaving. Why does he keep separating himself from Naruto? Why does he keep running away from him?

" _Why would you go this far for me?!"_

" _Because you are my friend"_

Friend? Do you really only consider him a friend, Naruto? Would you really go that far for a friend? Would you chase after your friend for almost five years? Would you feel that need of having your friend so close to you? Would you over-train yourself to become stronger just to save your… friend? Naruto had never thought about that, about his feelings towards Sasuke. Itachi had told him that if he really loved him like a brother, like he did, he would help him no matter what… But Naruto knew his love for Sasuke wasn't the same as Itachi's; it felt different. It was a different type of love… Not an obsession like Sakura's, not a friend's, not a brother's but a relationship's love.

Now Naruto realised he wanted to be together with Sasuke. He wanted to stay by his side, never leave him, always be with him, and chase after him again if it was necessary. Naruto just wanted to give Sasuke the love he deserved and the love he wasn't able to give him because of his denseness and obliviousness.

But it was too late.

By the time Naruto realised his true feelings, Sasuke had already left. He haphazardly stood up from his hideout and he was about to run towards Sasuke, tell him that he also loved him, that he wanted to have a serious relationship with him, a more-than-friends relationship, he wanted to officially date the Uchiha… but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Naruto quickly turned around and his eyes were met with two pearly ones. At that moment, Naruto knew. Sasuke wasn't being selfish, but the complete opposite. He was leaving the village so that Naruto could rearrange his life to become Hokage and have a "normal" family. After all, when have the village had a male Hokage and… his husband? It's true that there are always first times, but the elders wouldn't let that happen due to traditions. The only way Naruto could achieve his dreams, was with Sasuke's departure. Sighing, Naruto nodded and Hinata understood she could leave his shoulder. He gave her a half-hearted smile and tilted his head by noticing Hinata's slight blush on her cheeks.

If only Sasuke had told him or if only Naruto had realised sooner… They could've given it a try. But it was too late, Sasuke has made up his mind, and Naruto, feeling like falling into a black abyss, decided to comply.

Few years later, Naruto woke up in the middle of the night, cold sweat falling down his back. Astonishment hitting him, he stood up from bed and absent-mindedly walked towards his balcony. His two deep blue eyes stared at the white full moon. A groan escaping his lips, he hid his face between his crossed arms that were laying on the bars.

Had Sasuke wanted Naruto to chase after him?

"Na…Naruto-kun?" a feminine voice asked as he felt a warm tender hand on his shoulder "Is e-everything okay?"

"Hmn… Yeah. Sorry Hinata, I just… had a nightmare" He answered and smiled at her "I'm okay, you don't have to worry" His wife curved her lips as well and shyly took his hand. Naruto hesitantly intertwined his fingers with hers and began walking back to their bedroom. It was supposed to be their honey moon, but to be perfectly honest; the Uzumaki wasn't in the mood. He laid down on their bed next to Hinata. He hugged her and minutes later, because of her steady breathing, he knew she was asleep again. He hadn't had any thoughts about Sasuke since that day and he had tried his best to fall in love with Hinata, so why did he have to remember him during his wedding night? Naruto was now left in stupor, not knowing what to think anymore. He untranquilly bit his lower lip as a question ran through his head.

 _What if I had chased after him back then?_

Could they have been together?

Well… We will never know.


End file.
